1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to constant output DC biasing.
2. Background Art
Constant output DC bias circuits are used in a variety of applications to provide constant DC bias that is independent of temperature and process variations.
Conventional constant output DC bias circuits are based on a closed loop feedback scheme. Thus, maintaining closed loop stabilization is required. In addition, the conventional feedback loop is difficult to stabilize when there are multiple high impedance nodes in the feedback path.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved constant output DC bias circuits.